List
So this is it, my muse list. Please pick one thx. Most people do this on docs but I'm not no basic bitch non non non Hetalia 1ps •Lovino Vargas/Romano -Pros: hhh (hot horny happy, but it doesn't come naturally you gotta fight for it ;}), willing to srp anytime of the day, who I usually rp as, booty -Cons: Can get sad and tears up easily, always says he's lonely -you must never bring up Churros ever -Ships: Spamano of course Framano, Romano x Canada (idk it's ship name rip) GERMANO TOO •Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain Pros: comical like real funny bro leave now please thanks, willing to try anything just ask, everybody say it with me '' 'DAT ASS' Cons: '''acts really high always ' Ships: As stated before, spamano of course '' '' '' •Arthur Kirkland/England Pros: Fancy af like wow dude, legit will do any ship Cons: uses Fancy british terms -is rude (but some people are into that) Ships: UsUk Lowkey ships: UKCan, FrUk (fuck it's fucking FrUk) •Francis Bonnefoy/France Pros: Always ready to mingle-will start if you don't wanna Cons: has some weird paper clip fetish, speaks in French sometimes, so have Google Translate open Lowkey ships: FrUk, FrUS, Canada x France Fraita •Ludwig Beilshmidt/Germany Pros: Kinky af Cons: Socialy awkward, runs into things a lot will randomly speak German Ships: ''Gerita, duh das it •Gilbert Beilshmidt/Prussia Pros: ace (awesome) Cons: yells a lot, sometimes rude, randomly speaks German at times Ships: Pruhun is love, Pruhun is life '' (the first straight ship wowza) PruAus'' '' '' •Alfred F. Jones/America Pros: punny, dirty Cons: dude, gets high easily Ships: UsUk, FrUS, Ameripan 2p! Hetalia •Oliver Kirkland/2p!England Pros: can make u food, will protect u smol child Cons: will quote willy wonka for unexplained reasons Ships: '''whatever you want m8 •Manada/2p!Canada Pros: none Cons: May randomly flip you off, smart ass comments, rood Ships: idc •Marietta Williams/2p!Nyo Canada Pros: a girl *gasp* Cons: sassy Lowkey ships: Marietta x America Nyotalia •Marietta Williams, but I did her already •Alice Kirkland/Nyo!England Pros: the same as Iggy, really fine eyebrows Cons: the same Ships: the same ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aot/snk •Eren Jaeger Pros: made to fuck Cons: may turn into titan and break ur house Ships: Ereri Ererimin Eremin Marco x Eren Eren x Krista •Marco Body/Marco Bodt Pros: cute Cons: is very lonely -may be dirty (Does not like half jokes) Ships: Jeanmarco :') Marco x Eren •Mikasa Ackerman Pros: booty Cons: "Eren" Ships: Mikannie Mikasa x Sasha •Krista Lenzbian/Krista Lenz Pros: Pick up lines will be thrown Cons: likes fooooood Ships: Yumikuri Eren x Krista •Ymir Pros: Gay lord really gay lesbian (Did I meantion she's gay?) Cons: dirty likes vodka Ships: Yumikuri Ohshc/Ouran •Tamaki fucking Suoh Pros: daddy kink, very kinky ahh Cons: I hate him Ships: Tamaki x Kyoya ftw •Hikaru Hitachiin Pros: homosexual, Lowkey about it Cons: there is another one Ships: twincest Vocaloid •Len Kagamine Pros: fuck me harder daddy Fuck me HARDER master GIVE ME YOUR SEMEN cons: could be banned from chat, may rape you Ships: miku x Len Kaito x len Oliver X Len Ruko x Len ia x Len Rapes: Rin Kagamine •Rin Kagamine Pros: I love you~ I won't judge nicer twin Virgin Cons: ILL KILL YOU Lowkey ships: nothing So that's all for now bye